Frontin'
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: Cam shows up at a party that Hunter and Blake are holding. Radio inspiration. CamHunter. Possibly an One Shot.


Random inspiration from one of my favorite songs. It came on the radio, and I just started to type, and it just grew out of hand. And with the first 'dancing' part, they're just supposed to be rocking back and forth. Nothing really special…

Just wanted to try something new… 

Standard Disclaimer.

Smiling as I hold my drink, no one here really catches my attention. The music is loud, and great, but all of these fake women come up to me. And I'd just smile and let them go on for a few minutes and then tell then I have to go, or just that I'm not interested. And then they'd pout, but allow me to go. And the scary thing is, some of them come back and try a second time. 

And I'd get irritated, and tell them flat out that I don't care, and I think that makes them pissed off at me. And I really could care less, because I'm just here to party. And I have no one to enjoy it with. I can see Blake and Tori dancing in the corner over there, just spending quality time with each other. I think Shane came, but I haven't seen him all night. Dustin's just absorbs himself on the turntables, and who knew that he was better than Blake.

And then I see Cam, talking to a woman with red hair, actually having fun. I find an empty spot on the balcony, and sit down, inspecting the technician. Who knew that the Internet junkie could talk with real people? Anyway, he's just… relaxed. Something I rarely see in him. Dressed in simple faded jeans and a green sweater, and he's not wearing his glasses.

And then he turns slightly, and catches me in the eye. I smirk down at him and he knows I appreciate him being here. He laughs, but I don't know if it was from the woman or my stare. He tells her something, and she nods, and he walks off. I take a small sip from my cup as he strides up the stairs, towards me.

I smile as he reaches me, and I decide to speak. "So, enjoying yourself, huh?" I look up and see him nod, and he looks around from my point of view. And I just stare at him, and continue to drink. It makes me wonder why the Samurai is so… distant sometimes. But right now, it seems like he just wants to relax in this somewhat soothing atmosphere. 

I smile as Dustin plays a simple dance song. The brunette sure knows how to keep parties flowing. I finish my drink and stand. I place the cup gently on the railing, and claim one of the Samurai's hands. He's startled, but he doesn't protest as I pull him away from the ledge and wrap myself around him. 

He attempts to speak, but I place a finger to his lips and shush him. He blushes as my arms drape around his waist, and I push closer to him. But when my hips rock smoothly with the beat, he doesn't protest, he only matches my rhythm. I look at him, and see him smiling while keeping up with me. I laugh "Still having fun?" He laughs as well and responds, "Do I have much of a choice?" I can feel his arms snake around my neck. He's actually enjoying himself for once. 

We continue this simple step until the song ends. I can feel him loosen his grip around my neck and push away slightly. He smiles and walks off towards the balcony we just left. He steals my old seat, and looks me in the eye.

"May I ask why I was honored with a dance?"

I grin, and sit next to him. He always seems to want explanations to everything. I decide to reply, "Do you really need a specific reason?" He shakes his head; he must've predicted that reply from me. Running a hand through his dark hair, he looks downwards. "Do you always have to answer my question with another question?" 

I lean back, and support myself with my hands. "Don't you know me better than that?" He hits me in the stomach playfully and scoots back. "I was just hoping that you'd answer me straight someday… " I laugh. He knows the reasons to why I do what I do, but he always wants me to explain it to him. 

I look around and notice that the people who were occupying the balcony earlier moved to the stairs and the lower floor. I rise slightly, and notice that they're holding a dance competition of some sort. Currently, Tori's dancing, encouraged by wild cheers from Blake and others in the crowd. 

Taking initiative, I lean towards the unsuspecting Samurai, and place my head on his shoulder. He doesn't protest as I kiss his neck gently. But he does seem to back away as I move to his jawline.

"Not here… not now…" I hear him breathe out. I laugh softly as he's caught between the railing and my body. Since when does he think I care? I smile as I catch another glimpse of the action downstairs. Someone else has taken Tori's position on the dace floor, and seems to have some of the crowd on his side. 

I move my hand into Cam's lap, and lean over him. He blushes, and looks downward, somehow nervous. Damnit, I didn't want him to block up like this… I grin, as I create a plan. I slowly pull away and walk off. I know he's wondering where I'm going, and I turn to see him rise on his feet. He has a questioning expression on his face, but he walks over to where I stand. 

"Where are you going?" I hear him say. I lean down, and touch his nose with my own. He refuses to back down, and so, I grab his wrist again and lead him down the hall. He just simply follows, not asking questions or anything. 

I continue to move through the apartment, and make it to the back area. I grab my keys and unlock the door to my room. Opening it hastily, I'm damned glad that I decided to clean it before we held this party. I whip him around, and push him in. He's not really happy about that, but as soon as he opens his mouth to protest, I kiss him. 

It's a sloppy one at that, but I got him quiet. He pulls back, for air, and glares playfully at me. Damn, he's such a tease at times. I try to grab out for him again, but he dodges me. He reaches the door, and whispers, "You have to wait…" as he turns and walks off. 

I grin, and chase after him, making sure I lock the door behind me. Walking back into the main area, I look back down on the improvised dance floor. He's nowhere in sight. He knows it's hard for me to find him sometimes… He does this on purpose, and I always manage to get him back somehow. 

I walk down the stairs leisurely, taking in everything in the room slowly. The small 'competition' seems to be over, and the crowd has broken up. That might make it easer to search… 

I walk over to Dustin. From the brunette's position, he should be able to see everything that goes on down here. He waves at me after he places a new record down. I finally reach him and he speaks "Hunter, dude, great way to hold a party…" He gestures out to the crowds. I smile at him as I reply "Thanks… Have you seen Cam down here somewhere?"

He places his hand on his head and closes his eyes in an attempt to remember. After a few seconds, he reopens his eyes and shakes his head. "Nope, haven't seen him ever since he went upstairs…" Damnit. I thank him, and continue in my hunt. 

I walk off towards the front of the house, and reach the door. Maybe he went outside? I slide on some shoes and go off into the cool evening breeze. The sun's just barley hanging in the sky, and everything's drenched in hues of gold and orange. I look off to the golden lake moving calmly near by as my hair whips around me. 

And that's when I feel him. I know he's somewhere out here… Maybe he's out by the water? I look around, making sure I'm not being watched, and streak over to the deck overlooking the body of water. And sure enough, there he is, resting his elbow on the side rail. I smile and land onto the creaky deck, and he hears my arrival. 

"Took you long enough…" I hear him say. Damn him and his ability to hide so damned good. I walk towards him, and hop onto the railing. He looks up at me, and I swear, the sun makes him look better than ever. 

"Why do I have to wait?"

He smiles at my question. "Because… I wanted to actually enjoy today…" I frown. Does he think that being with me is something bad? I begin to speak my mind about that statement, but he continues. "I wanted to enjoy this party… Even though I was forced into it, it's not as bad as I thought it would be…"

I laugh. Cam can always take something simple and change it into something so complex. So then I decided to ask him something else. "Did you actually enjoy yourself today?" He smiles again and nods. That makes me happy that he's doing something else besides his usual.

He rises, and grabs my hand. It surprised me, and I find myself following the Samurai. "Where are we going?" I finally manage to speak out. We reach the sliding doors as he replies "Somewhere to give you what you want…"

I smile as we walk back in… together. 


End file.
